


Love Comes In All Sizes

by temporal_aquamarine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Aqua is asexual, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, PTSD, Prompt Fic, Sora Aqua and Namine are mentioned, Terra is bisexual, The fluffiest fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Ventus is gay, headcanons made this, it's not smut and if it was considered smut i'd die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporal_aquamarine/pseuds/temporal_aquamarine
Summary: Ventus has nightmares from the Second Keyblade War. After an ESPECIALLY horrifying one, Ventus accidentally wakes up Terra. They talk with each other for a while, which is hard for Ventus. Because he has a huge ass crush on Terra.





	Love Comes In All Sizes

**Author's Note:**

> *slams door open*  
> I'M BAAACK!! ^^/)  
> Yayaya, I know it's been a while. I apologize. But I had a random urge one night to write a fic based off of a really cute prompt (it was "I'm Scared Please Hold Me"). ORIGINALLY I was gonna do a Shieth (Voltron) fic, but I realized I didn't know much about Voltron. Because I don't have Netflix. *facepalm*  
> Soo, here's this instead. Have fun!

It was after the second keyblade war. The Guardians of Light had prevailed. And Ventus, one of the now youngest of the Guardians (he hadn't aged while he was in his coma) was horrified with his PTSD. It dated all the way back to when Xehanort tried to force him to summon the   
X-blade by himself, without Vanitas. The darkness was still out there, and Ventus didn't know what to do. He had faced Vanitas, and destroyed him. Forever. But still, Ventus had these nightmares about his friends being lost to darkness. Sora, Namine, Aqua, and Terra. Ventus would always wake up at the sight of Terra being possessed again. Terra was Ventus' best friend, and since the war, his crush. He had liked Terra a lot. He never wanted anything to happen to the brunette Earthshaker. Honestly, he couldn't imagine his life without Terra. And one night, Ventus had an especially horrible dream. It was bad. He only saw Terra fall to darkness.   
"T-Terra..." Ventus whispered. He didn't know what to do. How to fight back.  
"Ventus." Terra drawled. He looked up to reveal his horrifying amber eyes and silver hair. "You're too late." Ventus then woke up with a scream. He also fell out of bed like a dope. He just sat on the floor, and looked at his hands. He then proceeded to cry. There was a knock on the door, and he ignored it. Then, it sounded again. Louder than before. Then, a gentle voice spoke through the crack in the door.  
"Ven. Are you okay?" It was Terra. "Can I come in?" Ventus had just sat there, and wiped his eyes.   
"Y-yeah." Ventus managed to say. Terra then opened the door. He was in his pajamas, and he had on a concerned face. He looked at his young friend on the floor, and then walked up to him.   
"Ven, what the heck happened?" Terra asked. He had sounded worried, but he smiled. His smile disappeared immediately though at the sight of Ventus' face. His eyes were puffy red. There was a stream of tears coming down his face. The bags under his eyes, which were never there before, looked as purple as a violet flower. "Bad dream?" Terra asked.  
"Y-yes." Ventus murmured. He was shaking. Terra noticed this, and wrapped a blanket around him.   
"Do you think you could describe the dream for me?" Terra asked. He noticed Ventus started to shake more after he asked.   
"I-I dreamed that y-y-you were possessed by Xehanort. A-again." he said humiliatingly. "But i-it just felt s-so real." He continued to shake. "I'm scared. Please hold me." Ventus then let out a sob, and grabbed the older brunette in a hug. Immediately, Terra felt a warm sensation in his heart. One he had only felt once. Right after he met Aqua. This feeling was one of attraction. The licorice scent of Ventus' blonde hair, the sad eyes, the small nose, the ideals, everything about his young friend. He loved it all. All the brunette warrior wanted to do was hold and cuddle him. Make him feel like everything was okay. Make him feel loved. Make him feel like he wasn't alone.  
"Oh, Ven." Terra responded. He then returned the hug. Ventus' heart went crazy. He didn't realize what he was doing, but he didn't think much of it. All he could think was how big Terra's arms were, and how safe he felt around him. Terra then whispered in Ventus' ear. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here with you." His grip tightened. "I want you to know that." he then broke away from his friend, and looked him into his face. "Why would I want to leave, when I always want to be with you?" Ventus just looked even more sad.   
"T-terra." Ventus started. "I w-want to tell y-you something."  
"What is it, bud?"  
"I t-think I'm g-gay." Ventus said anxiously. Terra did not expect this. Though he immediately felt sympathy for his friend.   
"Okay." Terra said stoicly. "Nothing wrong with that."  
"A-are you sure?" Ventus asked. His eyes getting wider by the second.  
"No it's oka-Ven, if you really feel uncomfortable about it, then I need to tell YOU something. I'm bisexual." Terra replied. "I had a crush on Aqua when I was younger. Then, she told me she was asexual. So I got over her. But she doesn't know I'm bi. I developed feelings for someone, before we battled Xehanort the first time. But, I never got to tell this person how I felt about him. He made me feel like everything. It was because of him that I fought so hard to come back." Little did Terra know that each one of these words had hit Ventus' heart like a Zantetsuken. He felt heartbroken. He knew that Terra would NEVER in his right mind fall for HIM, Ventus, the Wayward Wind, the youngest of the Guardians of Light. He knew that it was just a fantasy.   
"Who is this person?" Ventus asked. "If you're not chicken, why don't you quit playing the pronoun game and use names?" Ventus was just playing around, but he didn't expect to get an ACTUAL NAME out of Terra.   
"It's you." Terra stated. Ven then literally did a backwards crab walk as fast as he could to the other side of the wall. Ventus blushed furiously.   
"Terra, are you drunk?" Ventus blurted before he could stop himself. Terra then just laughed, heartily. "But seriously. Did you get hit in the head?"  
"No! I mean it, Ven." Terra walked up to his crush, sat down next to him, and put his hand on his small shoulder. "You really ARE everything to me." Ventus then started to cry again.  
"I-I really l-like you, too, T-Terra." Ventus managed to say. Terra then moved his hand to the other shoulder, to wrap his arm around his crush, and closed the space in between them with a kiss on the mouth. Ventus felt such a sudden jolt of surprise and shot up. Terra followed him, and knelt down so he can still reach Ventus' mouth. Ventus grabbed Terra's sleves/biceps, while Terra's right held Ventus' face, and his left hand was on his shoulder. He then, out of nerves, bit Ventus' lip. Ventus let out a whine, and gripped Terra's biceps harder. They parted, and Ventus just looked at Terra longingly.   
"I love you, Ventus." Terra whispered.   
"I love you, too, Terra." Ventus responded back, as he leaned in for another kiss. This one being a short one. Ventus, as he backed away, shivered. His heart melted on the spot. He then shook his head symbolizing no. "C'mon. You look tired." Ventus was lead to his bed by Terra. Ventus got snug in his blanket again, and then looked at Terra. "See you in the morning, baby."  
"Wait, Terra." Ventus called. Terra turned around. He looked intrigued. "Can you stay with me?" Terra then smiled.   
"Sure. I'll go grab a sle-" he was stopped, because the Wayward Wind grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed. Terra fell down onto it, and then Ventus pulled the covers over him.   
"Can you face me?" Ventus asked. Terra then laid on his back, and faces his head towards the wall and was greeted by a drowsy Ventus. "Night, big guy." Ventus then wrapped his arms around Terra, and he rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you." Terra just looked at his, well, his BOYFRIEND, and smiled.   
"I love you, too." he whispered, as he wrapped his left arm completely around Ventus. "Goodnight, prince." Ven just blushed the most furious crimson you've ever seen.   
"Hunk."  
"Sexy..."  
"Baeee..."  
And they both fell asleep trying to think up of pet names for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! This was a fic I had a little more trouble with writing, so yeah...  
> ...but it's here and radiant! My Tumblr is @torumaline if you want to see more of my content, or give me some good prompts, or some criticism. I would love feedback, as I'm still a learning writer! Thanks so much again for reading!!


End file.
